


Bleed It Out

by barush



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barush/pseuds/barush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched him observing me. The desire sparkling in his dark orbs as he watched the crimson liquid slowly leave my body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed It Out

It didn’t hurt.

I thought it would but he was right, it did not at all.

I watched him observing me. The hunger in his eyes. The desire sparkling in his dark orbs as he watched the crimson liquid slowly leave my body. The steady flow of thick fluid, lazily dripping from the open wound.

Drop.

Drop.

Drop after drop. Each of them ending its life in the dark red sea leisurely forming on the shinning white tiles.

He slowly approached me, one shaking hand touching my face. My eyes met his questioning glare. I knew exactly what he was asking permission for and who I was to deny him this pleasure. I nodded my head and smiled as an eager expression appeared on his face.

How long had he been waiting for this moment? I didn’t know. I didn’t know because he didn’t tell me. I could sense it was a long time though. I could see it in his eyes when he had asked me. He had been so desperate. So full of longing and hunger.

I could still hear his unsteady voice ringing in my ears.

_“Brad, please. You said you would do anything.”_

That was true. In one of our heated moments, I had told him I’d sacrifice anything.

Still, I hadn’t been sure about his demand. It had seemed to me he had been asking too much.

_“I will go right after you, I promise. It will be the ultimate doom of our lives. Can’t you see that? Nothing will ever separate us anymore.”_

I’d always wanted a romantic end. Romantic and tragic all at once. I couldn’t have denied this offer.

I had known right away that he had been serious. I’d give him one last pleasure and then he’d follow me to the promised land where we’d be together forever. Dawning of our lives.

Even though he had never said that, I knew he loved me. The same as I loved him.

I could sense his feelings from the soft loving touch. After I nodded my permission, he took my hand in his shaking one and let the crimson liquid flow to the palm of his other hand.

I could see his eyes shinning with some unknown emotion to me as he was licking the last drops of my blood that remained on his palm. He looked like a wild animal that had just caught its prey.

However, he was satisfied. I could see that. I sacrificed my life to give him one last pleasure but I didn’t regret it in a little bit. I knew he would follow me in a moment. He would sacrifice his life for our love.

With this thought, I let my heavy eyelids close and felt the sleep overtook me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chester cleaned himself and zipped up his pants again. This might had easily been the best orgasm of his life.

“This Brad guy really was good,” he chuckled to himself.

Definitely better than the last one. The little punk, Mike was his name, had decided to back off in the last minute so Chester had had to force the blade into his wrist. It had not been so much fun.

But Brad, that was a complete opposite. He had been so willing when Chester had told him the bullshit about following him and an everlasting love. He almost puked when he remembered this shit ever leaving his mouth.

All cleaned up Chester sacrificed one last look at the blood stained floor and the lifeless body of his lover.

No time for looking back though. Chester shut the door soundlessly and headed to a date with his newfound victim.

What was his name? Rob? Probably. Not that it would matter in the end.


End file.
